polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
El Salvadorball
Republic of El Salvadorball |image = 21766572 1843394519305271 2362126279991462322 n.jpg |reality = Republic of El SalvadorBall |nativename = : República de El Salvadorbola |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic (1821-1841) 1st Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1841-1876) 2nd Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1876-1931) Military Dictatorship (1931-1983) 3rd Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1983-present). |language = Spanish |affiliation = OASball SICAball UNball |capital = San Salvadorball |religion = Christianity especially Catholic and Protestant |friends = Mami Canuck UKball Guatemalaball Peruball Amigo Belizeball Taiwanball South Koreaball Indiaball Mexicoball (Mostly) Italyball Franceball Australiaball Switzerlandball |enemies = Mexicoball (sometimes) Commie/Boliviar/Evil Bitch Another Bolivar and Commie |likes = Corn tortillas, Football (Soccer), T-shirts, tourism, coffee, being big country, simple and casual clothing. |hates = Gangs, numbers 13 and 18 in the body, Volcano Disasters, Earthquakes, Crime, and Violence. |founded = September 15, 1821 - (Declared) February 2, 1841 (Independent) |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = No, but he has an observatory. Someday, he will... |personality = He is pretty calm and ambitious, always looking to improve his clay. |caption = El Pulgarcito de América |food = Pupusa, Chocolate, Loroco, Izote, Chuco Soup, Horchata, and Minuta (Shaved Ice) |status = Still alive, and eating pupusa |type = Latin-American |bork = Pupusa, Pupusa / Guanaco, Guanaco |notes = Al through El Salvadorball didn't achieve in World Cup tournament, he achieved the 2011 Beach World Cup tournament in 4th place.}}El Salvadorball is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Hondurasball to the North and East, the Pacific Ocean to the South, and Guatemalaball to the West. The country is divided into 14 departments, with the capital San Salvadorball located in the middle of the Boquerón Volcano Valley, giving him a total of 8,124 sq mi, making him the 148th largest country in the world and the smallest country in Central America. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 6.345 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Central America already gives El Salvador the ability to join OASball and SICAball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Like most Central American countries, El Salvador is one of the poorest countries in Latin America, and he often seems tired because of this. He and his neighbour, Hondurasball, have the sad record of high homicide rate, gun violence, and gangs, which have led to many Salvadorans seeking refuge in countries like USAball and Canadaball. Though he does suffer from a few problems, he is still a very nice country and loves tourism, just don't do things that make you stand out, such as wear jewelry or expensive clothing. El SalvadorBall's national day is on September 15th, and his astrological sign is Virgo. History 'Pre-Columbian Era (Before 1525 AD)' El SalvadorBall was born as a 3Ball into the clay in 8000 BCE in the Pacific Coast. Between 1500 and 400 BCE, the tribes were establishing the early Mayans in the western region with Guatemalaball's clay. From 400 BCE to 250 CE, it existed several tribes with Guatemalan highest clay. After that, The Lenca tribe was established in Eastern Salvadoran clay. And finally, The Pipil tribes, descendants of the Aztecs, likely migrated to the region in the 11th century CE, with a Salvadoran establishment that the clay was named "Cuscatlan". 'Spanish Rule Era (1525 - 1821)' In 1525, Pedro de Alvarado, a lieutenant of Hernan Cortés from Spanish EmpireBall, colonizing the El SalvadorBall's clay for nearly 300 years. El SalvadorBall was a part of Spanish Guatemalaball on the Viceroyality of New SpainBall, creating the kingdomball. Before the independence, the clay was established as an intendence from SonsonateBall and San SalvadorBall in 1786. After the Napoleonic Wars in Spainball, and the weakening of the Spanish Crown's military power, El SalvadorBall leads the independent movement; on 5th of November 1811, the Salvadoran priest José Matias Delgado rang the bells on La Merced Church on San Salvador, leading the Independent Movement that ends with arrest, and again occurred in 1814. 'Independence (1821 - 1931)' The Spanish authorization was capitulated and signed the Act of Independence, when El Salvadorball and the other countryballs of Central America declared its independence from the Spanish rule on September 15, 1821. And El SalvadorBall was part of a Federation of Central American States until that union dissolved in 1838. For decades after its independence, El Salvadorball was experienced numerous revolutions and wars against other Central American republics, leaving the independent countryball since February 1841. For ninety years, El SalvadorBall was developed into a normal countryball as well such as major agriculture (especially coffee), finances between the USAball, building roads, and relationships with the allies. However, due to preoccupation of the indigenous working class for the injustices received, they ended in a conflict of great proportions, and a change in the way of governing thanks to The Great Depression of 1929. 'Dictatorship Era (1931 - 1979)' El SalvadorBall was ruled by a series of military dictatorships from Maximiliano Hernández Martínez to Humberto Romero for 48 years. In 1969, El SalvadorBall invaded the Hondurasball's clay after Honduran landowners deported several thousand Salvadorans. 5,000 people ultimately died in what is called “Football War” or "The 100-Hours War" because it broke out during a soccer game between the two countries on the 1970 World Cup's Semifinal Round Qualifiers. By threatening economic sanctions and military intervention, the OASBall induced El SalvadorBall to withdraw. Fortunately for him, El SalvadorBall went on to play in the World Cup tournament, but he lost all three matches in the group stage. In the 1970s, discontent with societal inequalities, a poor economy, and the repressive measures of dictatorship led to civil war between the government, ruled since 1961 by the right-wing National Conciliation Party (PCN), and leftist antigovernment guerrilla units, whose leading group was the Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front (FMLN). The USball intervened on the side of the military dictatorship, despite its scores of human rights violations. 'Salvadoran Civil War (1979 - 1992)' Between 1979 and 1981, about 30,000 people were killed by right-wing death squads backed by the military. José Napoleón Duarte—a moderate civilian who was president from 1984 to 1989—offered an alternative to the political extremes of right and left, but Duarte was unable to finish the war. In 1989, Alfredo Cristiani of the right-wing party Nationalist Republican Alliance (ARENA) was elected to resolve the civil war situations that was successful. On January 16, 1992, the government signed a peace treaty with the guerrilla forces, formally ending the 12-year civil war that had killed 75,000 people, and creation of the left-wing party after guerrilla forces; that day El SalvadorBall was established as a presidential republic from 20 of December 1983. 'Post-War Era (since 1992)' El SalvadorBall has been suffered and survived by natural disasters. In 1998, Hurricane Mitch devastated the country, leaving 200 dead and over 30,000 homeless. In Jan. and Feb. 2001, two major earthquakes struck the clay, damaging about 20% of the nation's housing. An even worse disaster befell the country in the summer when a severe drought destroyed 80% of the country's crops, causing famine in the countryside. When Francisco Flores was elected in 1999, the Salvadoran Colon currency from 1892, was replaced into USAball's Monies in 2001. And when Elias Antonio Saca was elected in 2004, the nation implemented a free-trade agreement (CAFTA) with the USAball in March 2006, making the first Central American countryball to do so. After two decades of the conservative party (ARENA) presidential era, Mauricio Funes, a former journalist and member of the FMLN party, was elected President in March 2009. And in 2014, Sanchez Ceren, a member of FMLN Party, was elected for 5 years of presidency. El SalvadorBall has been suffered by the gang violence which has increased homicides since 2009, but as he survives, he's still alive. Relationships Cheros (Friends) * Spainball - Es mi mamá! * USAball - He gibs me monies since 2001, and since I've been independent, I negotiate him. * Canadaball - The Canuck and I make best friends just like the USAball, but different. * UKball - Thank you for teaching me en inglés with USAball. * Guatemalaball - My favorite brother since antiquity... :) * Japanball - That countryball has giben me animes with Mexicoball, vehicles, and electronic stuffs. * Taiwanball - You are the real China since 1912. * Vatican Cityball - Thank you for teaching me about Catholicismball with Spainball's help. * Kosovoball - I allow you to make independent from Serbiaball. * Israelcube - This cube is the source of Christianity, and spread across the world. * Palestineball - I allow you anyway from Israelcube. * South Koreaball - You are the real Korea, I won't let the Fake Korea invades you. * Indiaball - Thank you for bring Manyula to my zoo, people loved her. Neutral * Mexicoball - He gibs me telenovelas and TV Shows. Thanks for allow me to sign the Chapultepec Peace Accords in 1992, also we hate drug trafficking and gang violence. I don't know why my people want to cross the Mexican clay? * Russiaball - He reflect that Communism is bad, but still hating with my friends. Cerotes (Enemies) * Hondurasball - It's my bad brother, and my eternal rival for deporting Salvadorans, and claim that island, 1969 NEVER FORGET! * Venezuelaball and Boliviaball - Both countryballs are commies and bolivars, especially Venezuelaball that makes INMADURO. * Hungaryball - That was my worst countryball because of 1982 World Cup match, knocking me out of the tournament with 10 goals and I score only one, :( Ouch! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Mis Cipotes (Departments and its Capitals) * Ahuachapánball (Ahuachapánball (city)) * Sonsonateball (Sonsonateball (city)) * Santa Anaball (Santa Anaball (city)) * La Libertadball (Santa Teclaball) * Chalatenangoball (Chalatenangoball (city)) * San Salvador Departmentball (San Salvadorball as a National Capital) * Cuscatlánball (Cojutepequeball) * La Pazball (Zacatecolucaball) * Cabañasball (Sensuntepequeball) * San Vicenteball (San Vicenteball (city)) * Usulutánball (Usulutánball (city)) * San Miguelball (San Miguelball (city)) * Morazánball (San Francisco Goteraball) * La Uniónball (La Uniónball (city)) How to draw Like almost all of the Central American nations he's simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of blue, white and blue # Draw in the white stripe the Illuminati coat of arms of El Salvador # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Family Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle Siblings * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Brazilball - Cousin Quotes *¡A Chis! *¡A la gran puchica vos! *Son pajas (Just Kidding) *Dale pues... *¡Qué feyo! *¡Qué chivo! *¡De Choto! *¡A darse Riata! *This guy is mi hermano lejano. *Orale maje, demosle! Gallery Image DCkITRM.png Image-3.jpg Polandball_El_Salvador_Map_(fixed).png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg El Salvadorball.png Anagrams.png Image-1420069735.jpg FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Do Not Cross.png Ellyball.png ESV.png Central American crisis.png Familia de countryballs.png Mapa Polandball de Latinoamérica.png El Salvadorball Surf beach.jpg Comics Do Not Cross.png Mexico US Guatemala Nicaragua Honduras Panama Costa Rica El Salvador - Come On Mexico.jpg Central American Chicken food.jpg The+sound+of+freedom+found+on+el+salvadorballs.png Videos History of el Salvador countryballs|By AngelChavezMartinez See also *Facebook page *Instagram page es:El_Salvadorball pt:El_Salvadorball fr:Salvadorballe it:El Salvadorball de:El Salvadorkugel pl:El Salvadorball nah:Koskatlantapayoli ru:Сальвадор pl:El_Salvadorball ja:エルサルバドル zh:萨尔瓦多球 Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:North America Category:America Category:Pro Palestine Category:USA allies